the Tiger and the Beansprout
by GhostSoldier70
Summary: This story starts in the first year of Bonyari High School. Tsugumi has to move in with Raku as a mission but will she be able to resist these feelings that begin to grow?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Nisekoi or any of the characters mentioned in this story

It was a normal day at Bonyari High School and classes had just finished and everyone was getting ready to leave for the day. Tsugumi sat at her desk packing up her homework and books, this would have to wait until later. As Tsugumi was getting up to leave as she heard a voice beside her.

"Hey, Tsugumi." It was Raku Ichijou. "I know today is Chitoges' birthday today, but I forgot to get her a present, I was wondering if you would come with me to help pick one out for her."

"H-how could you forget to get her a present you're her boyfriend after all." Tsugumi said in a frustrated tone.

"I got caught up in some family matters and I never got the time to go out and get her a present."

"You're so hopeless... I'll help you this one time-

"Ah! Thank you so much Tsugumi!" Raku yelled as he grabbed her hands

Tsugumi blushed and her heart began to race, Tsugumi suddenly jerked her hands away from his

"w-what are you doing!? The only reason I'm helping you is because I don't want to see Chitoge upset on her birthday."

Raku got a confused look on his face for a second "Ok..when should we get together to look for her present."

Tsugumi got herself composed "we'll meet at the Blue Bird cafe at 5 enough time to go home and get changed."

"Ok I'll see you then" Raku said as he turned and left the classroom

Tsugumi looked at her hands _"what was that feeling?" _she put her hand over her heart and felt its beat. Then Tsugumi sighed and grabbed her things and headed for home. Raku was walking home to get changed for his meeting with Tsugumi "_what was with her reaction, her face got really red I hope she's alright." _Later when Tsugumi got home Chitoge was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Chitoge asked

"I'm sorry..I got held up back at the school, I have to meet someone back in town at 5 so I really must change." Tsugumi said

"well if you're going to meet someone I'm not going to let you go there wearing your guy clothes and carrying guns..you're going to wear a dress."

"Ah b-but you know I don't like wearing those things..."

"You have no say in the matter come along now we have to find you something cute to wear." Chitoge said with a wink.

After a few minutes of searching through Chitoges closet and trying on the dresses that Chitoge had picked out for her Tsugumi was ready to go. Raku stood outside the cafe where he and Tsugumi were supposed to meet. After he had waited for a bit he decided he would go inside and wait for her there, as he sat down and ordered a drink he heard the door open and voices. Tsugumi came around the corner and Raku was stunned, Tsugumi was wearing a long blue dress that went down to her ankles, it flattered her very well.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Chitoge had me trying on all kinds of dresses because of us meeting up together." Tsugumi said as she was sitting down.

"Wait so Chitoge knows I didn't get her a present?" Raku said

"No I told her I was meeting someone in town I didn't tell her who or why."

"Phew for a second I thought this meeting was for nothing and by the way that dress looks really good on you."

Tsugumi blushed "I-I'm just here to help you pick out a present for Chitoge..."

"I know I figured we would go shopping after we got something to eat, my treat...are you okay?" Raku asked looking concerned

"O-of course I am" Tsugumi said still blushing

Raku put his hand on her forhead " You're burning up. Are you sure you don't just wanna go home and rest?"

Tsugumi knocked his hand away from her forehead " I'm fine. I said I would help you and I plan to keep my word."

"O-ok I was just worried is all, lets have something to eat then we'll go."

Later after they finished eating they went searching for a gift for Chitoge. They searched a lot of the stores around where they were but they weren't successful in finding anything. When they were about to give up Raku saw a shop and they both decided to go inside. It was a stuffed animal store, after a bit of searching they decided on a stuffed rabbit. While they were looking for the gift Tsugumi saw a stuffed dog and she picked it up and stared at it for a bit.

Raku walked over to her "Do you like dogs?"

"Y-Yeah but I was never able to get one not even a stuffed one, Claude said that pets and toys were for girls and the weak." Tsugumi said her eyes looking down at the stuffed dog in her arms

"Well we better hurry if we want to make it to the party."

"Yeah you're right lets go."

Later when Tsugumi got home she went to her and stood in front of the mirror and placed her hand on her chest_"What's with this feeling, every time he touches me or gets close to me my heart starts to race and my face gets all hot and why did I say that to him?"_

When it was about time for the party to start Tsugumi went outside to invite in the other guests: Kosaki, Ruri, Shuu (though she had no idea what he was doing here since he wasn't invited) and Raku. As everyone came inside Tsugumi shut the door behind them. Everyone was gathered in the dining room and when Chitoge entered everyone jumped up and yelled "Surprise!" Chitoge feigned surprise of course since she knew this had been coming for some time now. After some time socializing and saying hello to everyone, it was time to open the presents. It came down to the last two Raku and Claude, Claude presented his present first, it was a brand new car.

"I don't have a license so I don't really need that" Chitoge said with a flat stare. Claudes face was one of horror.

"Here this is from me." Raku said holding his bag out to Chitoge

Chitoge opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed rabbit that was in there. Chitoge stared at it for moment "I love it!" she exclaimed as she hugged it to her body.

"That's great I wasn't quite sure what to get you so I took a shot with that." Raku said with that grin of his.

Chitoge looked over at Tsugumi and winked. Tsugumi walked over to where Chitoge stood.

"You know I like rabbits." Chitoge said staring out at the other guests

"Yes I did have some input on his gift" Tsugumi said also staring out at the other guests

"So Raku was the one you went out to meet"

"Y-yes he was"

"Did you guys have a good time?

"Yes, we did in fact"

Tsugumi looked over her shoulder and saw Claude standing there motioning her to follow him.

"I'm sorry Chitoge I have business to take care of."

As all the other guests were leaving Tsugumi followed Claude to their usual meeting place.

"I heard Chitoge and yours conversation" Claude said adjusting his glasses

"Oh did you?" Tsugumi asked

"Yes did and it seems to me that the Yakuza brat seems to trust you so I have a mission for you"

"What would that be Claude?"

"I want you to get close to him, in fact I want you to move in with him."

xxx

"B-b-but Raku is Chitoges boyfriend how could I move in with him" Tsugumi said her face getting red

"That may very well be, but I have my suspicions so I want you to move in to make sure" Claude said

"How am I supposed to get in, I can't just waltz into his house?"

"You are to tell him that you got kicked out of this household and you need to stay with him."

"But what about Chitoge she could expose me."

"Don't worry about Chitoge I'll fill her in tomorrow, now go get some sleep"

Claude walked away leaving Tsugumi standing in the hallway with her thoughts of the mission to come. Tsugumi began walking back to her room to begin preparations to leave tomorrow after school. she laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling finding hard to sleep with what laid ahead. After what seemed and eternity she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and started off to school, along the way she ran into Raku and Chitoge,Tsugumi walked up beside Chitoge.

"Good morning Tsugumi" Chitoge said

"Good morning Chitoge" Tsugumi said

"Good morning Tsugumi" Raku said

Tsugumi suddenly thought about what she would have to do later and her heart started to flutter

"G-good morning Ichigo" Tsugumi said

As the three continued walking to school they talked about all sorts of things. As they arrived at school they all went their separate ways to their lockers. The day continued on normally going through english, math, history, physical education, and other classes. At the end of the day everyone packed up and headed home. Once Tsugumi got home she went to her room and finished packing for the mission and completed her homwork. By the time she started leaving for Rakus house it had gotten late and the street lights were on. Raku was getting ready to make dinner when he heard a knock at the door. Raku opened the door and saw Tsugumi standing there.

"T-Tsugumi, what are you doing here?" Raku said

"I-I need a place to stay for awhile." Tsugumi said with her eyes downcast

"Well come inside and tell me what happened."

"I was on a mission for Claude and I failed to complete the objective and once he heard he kicked me out for not being competent."

"That sounds awful, you can stay here for awhile I'll have to get a room ready and I'll talk to the old man about it tonight after dinner, speaking of which I was just about to get started on that, would you like to help me?"

"Yeah, I think that would be nice"

Raku led Tsugumi to the kitchen where they were going to prepare dinner. They both washed their hands and Raku handed Tsugumi an apron.

"Here put this on." Raku said

Tsugumi put the apron on over her head and tried to tie the strings behind her back but couldn't get them.

"Raku could you help me tie these?"

Raku walked over behind Tsugumi and grabbed the apron strings and tied them for her.

"Thanks" Tsugumi said with a smile

"No problem" Raku said

After they got all the bowls and utensils prepared they began to cook. They set water to boil and got the vegetable chopped up. Raku looked over at Tsugumi who was working on cutting up the meat.

"_Man..she looks cute in an apron." _Raku thought a slight blush growing on his face

Tsgumi looked over at him "what are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing" Raku said blushing and waving his hands in front of his face

Tsgumi got done with chopping the meat and Raku combined all the ingredients

"All we have to do now is wait for it to simmer for a bit then it'll be ready to serve." Raku said "_She's cute and knows how to cook..she would make a great wife._" Raku thought looking at Tsugumi. Tsugumi looked over at Raku

"You're doing it again." Tsugumi said

Raku recoiled a bit "d-doing what?"

"Staring at me" Tsgumi said glaring at him "Is there something on your mind"

"_Shoot I have to think of something to say_" Raku thought "what was this mission that was so important that you got kicked out over.

Tsgumi put her eyes down and turned her head away from Raku.

"I'm sor-" Raku said

"It's not something I want to talk about" Tsugumi said here eyes still downcast

"Alright I"m sorry I brought it up, can you help me this stew into bowls then I'll take them out"

Raku left with the bowls on a cart and Tsugumi was left alone. Tsgumi watched the door close and grabbed her bowl of stew. She bowed her head and closed her eyes to give thanks for the food. When she lifted her head she saw Raku sitting across from her.

"what are you doing here, aren't you going eating with your family?" Tsugumi asked

"I can't just leave you here to eat alone." Raku said

Tsugumi looked at him with a smile "Thanks."

Tsgugumi and Raku sat together and ate for awhile. They talked about school their futures and other things.

"Raku, is there anyone you're in love with?" Tsgumi asked

Raku recoiled a bit at the suddenness of the question "I love Chitoge of course." Raku said rubbing the back of his head. Tsugumi didn't know why but she felt a bit sad that Raku answered that way

"What do you love about her?" Tsugumi asked her voice quiet

Raku looked toward the ceiling scratching the side of his face, his face took on a peaceful look. "I don't know she's kind and cares about others, but enough about that I'll show you to the bath and where you'll be staying."

Raku led Tsgumi down a few hallways and they stopped in front of a door.

"This is the bath, everyone is done taking a bath so nobody should bother you. Next I'll show you to the room."

They walked a little further and came to another door and Raku opened the door and walked in. Raku turned on the light and Tsgumi looked around. It was a average room with a dresser and some other furnishing.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be staying?" Tsgumi asked

"Yes it's fine, I already talked to my old man and he said it was fine." Raku said "alright so go and and get settled in, my room is just down the hall if you need anything."

Tsgumi began to unpack her thing and lay out her futon. Suddenly her phone began to ring, she answered it.

"Hello?" Tsugumi spoke

"Hello Tsugumi, how is your mission going?" It was Claude

"It's going fine, I was just about to get settled in."

"That's good, have you learned anything of Raku and Chitoges relationship?"

"He seems to love her, he got this peaceful expression on his face when he talked about her." Tsugumi looked down and her face became gloomy thinking about it.

"Hmmm interesting, well keep digging this still seems suspicious to me."

Claude hung up on the other side. Immediately Tsugumi got another phone call, she answered it.

"Hello?" Tsugumi spoke.

"Tssuugguummi!" It was Chitoge "I missed you, it was so boring here without you."

Tsugumi smiled "I missed you too Chitoge, we'll see each other at school and we can still hang out whenever we have the time."

"I know, well I'm getting ready to go to bed I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye."

Chitoge hung up on the other side of the phone. Tsugumi finally finished unpacking her things and went to the bath. Tsugumi was relaxing in the bath when suddenly she heard a knock.

"Is anyone in there?" Then the door opened immediately after and Raku came through. Raku stood there for a moment his mouth hanging open from seeing that Tsugumi was in the bath. Tsugumi stared her eyes wide in shock that Raku would just step through like that.

"W-What are you doing in here you pervert?!" Tsugumi yelled

Raku ran out of the room and closed the door behind him and he heard something thump against the door. "I-I'm sorry, I thought you would already be done!" Raku yelled through the door.

Later Tsugumi knocked on the door to Rakus room she heard a voice on the other side yell come in. Tsugumi opened the door and walked into his room.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you and throwing the bucket at the door, it's just that I was startled." Tsgumi said looking sheepish

"No, it's fine I understand." Raku said

Tsugumi walked over to where he was sitting and looked at what he was doing.

"Is that today's homework?"

"Ya, I'm having trouble with this problem."

"Well you just do this and substitute that number for that and you're done."

"Oh, thanks that was easy the way you explained it."

"No problem, I'm going to bed now see you tomorrow."

"_Wow she's so smart and kind I can see why people like her_." Raku thought as he watched Tsugumi walk out of the room

"_That idiot he basically had the problem solved why did he ask for help?_" Tsugumi thought as she walked back to her room

That's it for chapter 2 of the Tiger and the Beansprout sorry for the long wait on the update but my computer is working so well, and the next updates will be sporadic so thank you for your patience and happy reading 


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, Raku had slept in since there wasn't any school today and now it was time to get up and make breakfast for his family. Raku walked sleepy eyed to the kitchen and he saw Tsugumi standing there.

"Good morning Raku I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of starting breakfast." Tsugumi said

"No that's fine, here let me help you with that." Raku said walking forward to help Tsugumi with breakfast

"No, I'm fine here you go sit down with you family and I'll bring the food out when it's done." Tsugumi said

Raku did as she said and went out to the dining room to sit with his family. When he got out there he was greeted with the normal hellos and good mornings and Raku sat down next to his father at the far end of the table.

"Good morning old man" Raku said

"Good morning Raku" his father said

"Aren't you making breakfast Raku?" His father asked

"I guess Tsugumi is doing it." Raku said

You shouldn't have a guest be making the food."

"I tried to help her but she told me to come sit down in here."

"Do you know what kind of cook she is?"

"I know she's a good cook I just don't know how it tastes."

As he finished saying that Tsugumi came out of the kitchen with the cart holding plates she walked around the table placing plates in front of everyone. After she placed all of the plates she lingered for a bit waiting to see what everyone thought. Everyone looked at Raku waiting for him to take the first bite, Raku took his fork and took a bite.

Raku swallowed and said " It's great! How did you do that?"

Tsugumi smiled "I used to make breakfast at Chitoges house but the recipe is a secret." Tsugumi said with a wink.

Tsugumi walked the cart back to the kitchen and everyone continued eating. Tsugumi had been in the kitched for several minutes and Raku excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen and saw Tsugumi sitting in there.

"What are you doing in here?" Raku asked

"Eating." Tsugumi said

"Well why are you eating in here?"

"I just thought this is where I eat."

Raku walked over to her and grabbed her arm "Come with me." He said

Tsugumis eyes went wide in surprise and she grabbed her plate. Raku dragged her out of the kitched and walked her over to the empty seat beside him. Tsugumi sat down here eyes still wide from the surprise of getting dragged out of the kitchen.

Rakus old man looked over at Tsugumi "Tsugumi is it?" he asked, Tsugumi nodded her head too nervous to speak.

"I'm Rakus father he's told me a bit about you, I didn't expect you to be such a good cook."

"T-thank you sir." Tsugumi managed to squeak out

After awhile Tsugumi managed to calm down enough to eat the food on her plate and after she had finished she took it back to the kitchen to wash. When she was done she came out from the kitchen and looked around for Raku and she ran into his father.

"Excuse me, do you know where Raku is?" Tsugumi asked

"Ah yes he went out on a date with Chitoge he told me to tell you but I didn't where you were." Rakus father told her.

"Oh, ok thank you for telling me." Tsugumi said her eyes downcast, she started to walk past Rakus father then he turned around towards her

"Are you okay?" Rakus father asked

Tsugumi turned around to face him "Yes, I'm fine." Tsugumi said putting on her best smile and then she turned back around and kept walking.

"_Hmmm..if Raku only knew how this girl felt about him._" Rakus father thought and continued walking

Raku and Chitoge walked around town talking to each other about school and things that have happened after school and during school. They stopped at a cafe to have lunch before continuing on their date. They got their food and began to eat in silence then Chitoge spoke up.

"How's Tsugumi doing I don't get to talk to her too much anymore." Chitoge said

"She's doing fine I feel like she's adjusting well." Raku said

"That's good to hear she seemed kind of nervous when she left to go to your place."

"Yea she did seem a bit nervous when she first came over and then we had that bathroom fiasco."

"What bathroom fiasco?"

"Her first night I kind of walked in on her while she was taking a bath."

"Whaat!? You pervert! What were you doing spying on her!?" Chitoge yelled

"N-no of course not I thought she had already taken a bath so I knocked and then walked in not expecting a response but it's not like I saw anything it was a steamed up in there." Raku said his face blushing

"Sheesh what am I going to do with you." Chitoge said "well I guess we should get going if we're going to catch the movie."

Raku paid the bill and they headed out to go the movie. To Rakus surprise it was a romance movie which doesn't seem like Chitoge.

"Why are we going to a romance movie?" Raku asked.

"Because that's what couple do silly have you forgotten?" Chitoge said with a wink

They walked into the theater and bought the tickets and some popcorn and drinks and walked into the auditorium and fought a decent pair of seats in the back. The movie started and they sat side by side as the film rolled across the screen. Chitoge reached for some popcorn and felt something soft and warm instead as she looked over she saw her was holding onto Rakus. They looked at each other for a second and then Chitoge let go and looked away her face red.

"_Why should I be embarrassed that I grabbed his hand?_ Chitoge thought.

Time passed and the movie was at its climax when the girl confessed her feelings to the man she loved Chitoge watched this scene intently and she looked over at Raku who also appeared to be watching this scene intently. Chitoge reached out her hand and grabbed Rakus and then laid her head on his shoulder, Raku was surprised and looked over at Chitoge who had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Looking at that face Raku felt a smile creep on his and he looked back towards the movie.

Tsugumi was in her room studying when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsugumi said

The door opened and Rakus father came in "Hello Tsugumi" he said

"Hello, what's going on?" Tsugumi asked

"Do you like Raku?"

"He's a good friend"

"I think me and you both know you like him more than that, I couldn't help but notice the sad look you got when I told you he went with Chitoge."

"I don't know I feel happy around him and sometimes my heart beats fast and I begin to stutter when I talk to him but even if I have these feelings I couldn't do anything about..he's Chitoges boyfriend."

Rakus father nodded "if you feel this way then maybe you should talk to Chitoge about your feelings."

"Thank you for talking to me I appreciate it." Tsugumi said with a smile on her face.

Rakus father got up and walked out and Tsugumi returned to her studying. A few hours later she heard a knock on her door

"Come in" Tsugumi said

The door opened and Raku came in "hey, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving it was just so sudden I didn't get the chance." Raku said

"It's fine I've just been studying most of the time."

"Here I brought you something." Raku handed Tsugumi a bag

Tsugumi opened it and reached in and brought out a small stuffed dog upon seeing it her eyes lit up

Raku smiled "I remembered how you said you liked dogs and me and Chitoge were shopping and I saw this and thought of you."

When Raku said this Tsugumis smile disappeared remembering her feelings for him and she turned back around.

"Thank you for the gift." Tsugumi said her voice quiet

Raku got worried seeing her react this way " Are you feeling well?" He asked, he reached his toward her shoulder

Tsugumi suddenly turned around and smacked his and away " Just leave me alone!" she yelled and started to shove Raku towards the door.

Raku stood outside in the hallway staring at the door his eyes wide in shock at what had just happened

"_why is she acting this way?_ He thought to himself he knew there was nothing left to say so he just walked back to his room.

Tsugumi sat in her room hugging the dog to her chest, tears falling onto the paper in front of her. "_Why do I have these feelings for him._" she thought to herself her shoulders shuddering with sorrow and helplessness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsugumi was dreaming of her and Raku sitting together under a tree in the park and having a picnic on a sunny day. They were laughing together and she was feeding him some food from the lunch they had packed. She heard voice call her name, it sounded like Raku but she could see that it wasn't him saying it then she heard it again. Tsugumi began to open her eyes and when she opened them Raku way standing beside her.

Tsugumi sat up quickly pulling the sheets up to her chest "w-what are you doing in here!?"

Raku took a step back " well you hadn't woken up yet and it's about time to leave for school, I packed your lunch for you."

"Thank you for waking me up,but could you please leave so I can get dressed?" Tsugumi asked her face red

Raku suddenly began to look and his face got red realizing the situation he was in, he turned and walked quickly towards the door and left. A few minutes later Raku was waiting outside the main door and Tsugumi walked outside and they both started walking together. They reached the school and went their separate ways. Tsugumi was at her locker when Kosaki and Ruri walked up behind her.

"Did we see you walking with Raku to school earlier?" Ruri asked

Tsugumi closed her locker and the three of them began walking to class "Yeah I walked with him to school."

"You two walk together a lot recently." Kosaki said

"Are you two living together now or something?" Ruri asked

Tsugumis eyes got wide and her face got red "o-of course not why would we be living together?" Tsugumi said.

Ruri looked at Tsugumi with a curious glance and Tsugumis face started to portray her nervousness and just when Ruri was getting ready to continue asking questions they finally reached the classroom. The day passed on normally and it finally came around to lunch time. The group got together at their normal meeting spot and sat down to eat. Everyone unwrapped their lunches and removed the lids and everyone looked at Raku and Tsugumis lunches.

"Ehhhh...why are you lunches the same?" Kosaki asked looking between the two lunches.

Tsugumi shot a glance at Raku that seemed to say "don't say anything" but with everyone staring at him Raku couldn't keep quiet.

"Well Tsugumi did me a favor on Chitoges birthday so I figured this was the most I could do for her in return." Raku said rubbing the back of his head and he looked over at Tsugumi. Tsugumis eyes had a look that seemed to say "thank you" and Raku couldn't help but smile.

"Ohhh what was this favor huh?" Chitoge asked leaning towards Raku.

"Well you see...I got busy and forgot to get you a birthday so I had Tsugumi meet me in town and help find a present for you." Raku said.

"Well now that things are cleared up how about we eat?" Tsugumi said looking around their table, her eyes landing on Raku who happened to be looking at her at the same time, Tsugumi turned her eyes away.

Chitoge silently watched the way those two looked at each other taking care to note these interactions. The day seemed to carry on normally after that and finally classes ended. Kosaki and Ruri walked over to Tsugumi who was getting her stuff together.

"Hey, we were going to hang out today would you like to join us?" Kosaki asked.

"Sure, I don't have anything planned today." Tsugumi said with a smile

Just after they had decided on their plans Raku walked over to the three of them " are you ready to go Tsugumi?"

"Go on without me I've got plans with these two today." Tsugumi said without looking at him.

"Oh..I see...well see you later then." Raku said as he walked off towards the door.

Ruri shot Tsugumi a curious glance "why did he ask if you were ready to go, do you two walk home together?"

"O-of course not that's silly why would I walk home with someone like him." Tsugumi said, her face blushing. With that the three of them left for their day on the town.

After being rejected like that Raku went to go find Chitoge to see if she was available to hang out today. After a bit of searching he found her standing in the middle of a hallway talking to some of her friends. Chitoge saw him approaching and told her friends that she would see them later.

"What are you doing here?" Chitoge asked a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I came to see if you were available to hang out today or not." Raku said not detecting the irritation in her voice.

"Well I'm not so why don't you go hang out with Tsugumi or something."

"I did ask her but she was going to hang out with Kosaki and Ruri so I came to ask you."

"Don't use me as a last resort." Chitoge said turning her head away from

Raku started to walk away but Chitoge called out to him.

"Hey, Raku...do you have feelings for Tsugumi?" Chitoge asked her eyes nervously cast down.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me, I saw the way you two looked at each other at lunch, you have feelings for her don't you."

"N-No of course not, why would I have feeling for her you're the only one I like honey." Raku said

"I-I see..." Said a new voice

Raku turned to look at who had said that and when he had fully turned he saw Tsugumi standing there her eyes downcast and shoulders shaking.

"T-Tsugumi..." Raku said his voice trailing off.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!" Tsugumi said as she began to run past everyone in the hallway and headed down the stairs

Raku took off after her and caught up to her after a few minutes of chasing her. What he didn't know was that Chitoge had also given chase and was now hiding around the corner.

"Hey what's wrong...why did you run?" Raku said

Tsugumi was kneeling on the ground her shoulders shaking. Raku got closer to her was getting ready to place his hand on her shoulder when she turned and tried to smack his hand away but he caught her arm. Her eyes shot open as he pulled her to her feet and she turned to face him. She tried to pull away from his grip but he held tight.

"Please..just tell me what's wrong." Raku said his voice quiet

"N-nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me I can tell when something is wrong."

"Why are you here bothering me, why don't you go hang around Chitoge or something."

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about what I said upstairs?" Raku asked

Tsugumi didn't say anything she just averted her eyes.

"You know I don't look at you that way, I only have feelings for Chitoge."

"I know it hasn't been long since we met and moved in together, but I can't help but have these feelings for you, You're in love with Chitoge and I'm left with nobody." Tsugumi said her eyes starting to tear up

Raku let her arm go "I'm sorry, I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Can I please go now?" Tsugumi asked rubbing her eyes

Raku didn't say anything he just stepped aside as Tsugumi walked past him. Chitoges back slid down the wall her eyes tearing up as well.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since Tsugumi had confessed her feelings to Raku. Chitoge couldn't stop thinking about the words that Tsugumi said " _I know it hasn't been long since we met and moved in together, but I can't help but have these feelings for you, You're in love with Chitoge and I'm left with nobody_." Tsugumi had always seemed happy when she saw her, she never imagined her friend had such feelings bottled up inside her. Raku sat down at the desk next to her.

"Have you seen Tsugumi?" Raku asked

"She's not here why do you ask?"

"Well I woke up this morning and I didn't see her anywhere so I asked my old man if he had and he said she had left early, so I thought she would have been here by now."

As Raku said this, Tsugumi walked in the door and began walking back to her seat.

"Hey, Tsugumi" Raku said, Tsugumi glanced over at him her eyes portraying no emotion and continued walking to her seat before class started. Things had gone on this way for the last three days and Chitoge was starting to wonder if it was going to be this way permanently. Chitoge worried about Tsugumi, she hardly hung out with anyone anymore and always ate alone. Chitoge watched Kosaki walk over to Tsugumis desk.

"Me and Ruri are going out today after school, would you care to join us?" Kosaki asked

"Yeah, sounds like fun" Tsugumi said with a half smile.

"Alright we'll wait for you outside after school."

"Alright see you then."

Kosaki walked back to her seat, Tsugumi looked over and saw Chitoge was staring at her, Tsugumi smiled and waved at her and Chitoge waved back. Hours past and things went on as they had been the last three days and finally school was over. Tsugumi packed up her things and walked down to the entrance way and grabbed her shoes and met up with Ruri and Kosaki. Chitoge was getting up to leave.

"Hey, Chitoge" she looked over and Raku was looking at her

"What?"

"Do you wanna go do something?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, what should we go do?"

"I don't know maybe we can go on a walk and then get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Chitoge said with a smile

Kosaki, Ruri and Tsugumi all sat in the cafe waiting for food, Ruri and Kosaki were talking but Tsugumi didn't really care about what they were talking about she sat there and watched the two of them talking her hand propping up her head.

"Who was your first love Tsugumi?" Kosaki asked

Tsugumi suddenly snapped out of her thoughts "Huh?"

"I asked who your first love was."

"O-oh..umm My first love was Chitoge."

"Chitoge!?" Kosaki and Ruri yelled in unison

"Well yeah I made a promise to her that I would grow strong and protect her, who was yours Kosaki?"

Kosaki recoiled a bit "W-well I already said mine." 

"I didn't hear it, could you repeat it?"

"Well...my first love was..." Kosaki looked behind Tsugumi "R-Raku!?"

Tsugumi looked at her curiously "Raku?" Tsugumi turned around and Raku and Chitoge were standing there.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?"

"O-of course not, have a seat." Kosaki said nervously. Raku sat down next to Kosaki and Chitoge sat beside him. Chitoge and Raku ordered their food and then turned back towards the group.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ruri asked

"We were just walking and saw you guys sitting in here so we figured we would stop by for something to eat." Chitoge answered

"What are you guys doing here?" Raku asked

"Oh we were just hanging out and chatting." Kosaki answered

So the food came and everyone sat around eating and talking, having a good time. Tsugumi sat back and watched everyone.

"_Everyone's having such a good time, why do I feel so miserable?_" Tsugumi thought to herself

Raku looked over at Tsugumi "Aren't you going to eat Tsugumi"

"I'm not hungry."

"Ok" Raku said a worried look on his face

Later after everyone had finished eating Tsugumi got up and walked over to Raku and bent down next to his ear.

"I need to talk to you alone for a moment." Tsugumi walked over towards the restrooms and Raku got up to follow her.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Raku said as he walked over towards the restroom. Chitoge watched him walk over there. When Raku got to the restrooms he saw that Tsugumi was standing with her back to the wall in front of the restrooms.

"So...what did you need to talk about?"

"I'm...sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have reacted that way, I shouldn't have told you those things because you're dating Chitoge and me saying those kinds of things could cause problems." Tears started to well up in Tsugumis eyes.

Raku placed one hand on her shoulder and wiped away a tear with the other. " You don't have to apologize to me or to Chitoge, I'm glad you were able to come out say what you had been feeling even though I couldn't return the feelings."

They stood there for a bit longer and then Tsugumi placed her head on his chest "You idiot...why do you have to be so nice to me?"

Raku didn't say anything he just closed his eyes in a smile and then she lifted her head and pushed off of him.

"So are we friends again?" Raku asked

Tsugumi nodded "Yeah, we are."

They both returned to the table where the rest were waiting for them.

"What were you two doing over there for so long?" Chitoge asked

"Oh we were making out." Raku said. The whole group stood there in a state of shock and Raku suddenly froze up

"_W-wh-what did I just say!?_"

"Raaaakkkkuuuuu!" Chitoge yelled balling her hand into a fist

"I-I meant making up I swear!" Raku yelled waving his hands in the air

Tsugumi smiled as Chitoge chased Raku around. Everything was back to the way it should be.

Sorry for the long wait everyone I just need to motivate myself to get this chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had gone by since Tsugumi and Raku had made up and things were back to normal with the group. Today was the last day of school before summer vacation and the group was getting excited.

"So guys, what are we doing for the summer?" Chitoge asked as everyone was sitting around the table for lunch.

"I thought we could go to the beach." Shuu said, then he leaned close to Raku "So we could see all the girls in their swimsuits right?" Shuu said with a smug look on his face then he began to chuckle.

"Why don't we just leave you here then!" Tsugumi said hitting Shuu in the head.

"So you'd be fine with Raku seeing you in a swimsuit" Shuu said looking at Tsugumi with a devious gleam in his eye.

"J-ju-just shut up" Tsugumi stammered out, blushing. Tsugumi looked over at Raku who was busy talking to Chitoge and then she shifted her eyes back to her food. The others continued to talk about what they should do for summer vacation but Tsugumi didn't listen she couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with Raku a few weeks ago and a small smile played across her lips.

"So it's decided then!" Chitoge said, Tsugumi shot her head up and looked over at Chitoge. "We're going the beach!" Shuu and Kosaki looked excited, Ruri showed no feelings one way or the other and Raku and Chitoge looked excited as well. Tsugumi was excited as well, she would get to spend time with Chitoge and Raku. School was over and Tsugumi and Raku were getting ready to head home but Chitoge grabbed Tsugumis arm.

"Not today you don't" Chitoge said with a smile.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsugumi asked

"When you left for Rakus house you probably didn't pack anything for summer did you?"

"W-well, I packed some casual clothes and maybe a swimsuit" Tsugumi said looking away

"Come on don't lie to me, you didn't pack a single thing. So you're coming home with me today."

"But I'm still not allowed to come back yet."

Chitoge quieted down a little bit, she had forgotten why she went to Rakus in the first place. "Well it should be fine for a day and besides I miss getting to hang out with you after school" She said a sad look appearing in her eyes.

Tsugumi looked at Chitoge a smile showing on her lips "Alright, if it means that much to you I'll come with you."

Chitoge looked up at her, her face suddenly filled with joy. "Yay! Alright let's get going then!" Chitoge then took Tsugumi by the hand and ran with her down the street.

"I guess I'll see you later Raku!" Tsugumi yelled towards the school doors

Raku smiled and waved at Tsugumi as she was dragged off by Chitoge. "_What am I gonna do with those two busy with each other_? _Maybe I'll go see if Kosaki wants to hang out_." With that thought Raku went to go find Kosaki.

Chitoge and Tsugumi arrived at the house and went to Chitoge's room. They both entered and Chitoge closed the door behind them.

"It feels like it's been forever since we have done something like this" Chitoge said flopping onto her bed.

"Yeah it sure has been" Tsugumi said sitting on the bed next to Chitoge.

The two reminisced for hours about things that had gone on since Tsugumi had left. Then there was a knock on Chitoge's door.

"Who is it?" Chitoge asked

"May I come in." The voice said on the other side. The door opened, Claude stood in the doorway and looked over at Tsugumi. "Oh, hello Tsugumi it's been some time since you've been here."

"Yes, it has been awhile since you've kicked me out hasn't it?" Tsugumi said looked Claude in the eyes

"Come on you two don't start anything here, what did you want Claude?" Chitoge said trying to avoid a scene.

"My apologies, I came to tell you that dinner was ready. If you don't mind I wish to speak with Tsugumi out in the hallway."

"Alright, but don't keep her too long we still have things to do." Chitoge said as Tsugumi walked with Claude out into the hallway.

Tsugumi stepped outside the room and Claude closed the door behind her and they both walked a few paces away from the door.

"How has your mission been going? It's been awhile since you gave your last report."

"The mission has been going as planned. I apologize about the time in between now and the last report things have gotten busy and I wasn't able to find the time."

"I'm glad to hear that things are going as planned. Continue to observe Raku and be sure to try and find time to report to me. Carry on." Claude walked away leaving Tsugumi in the hallway alone.

Tsugumi leaned against the wall "_I should have told him that I'm falling in love with Raku, how can I carry on my mission if I'm in love with my target._"

Chitoge popped her head out of her door and looked around and spotted Tsugumi. "What are you doing out here, we still have things to do remember?"

"Yes, I apologize, let's get back inside." Tsugumi said walking back into Chitoge's room.

The two of them continued to talk for a couple of hours and ate dinner before they realized it had gotten dark.

"I guess you can't go to Raku's tonight, I think I have something for you to change into tonight." Chitoge said walking to her closet to find something for Tsugumi.

"I should call him to let him know that I'm not going to make it." Tsugumi said as she walked out into the hallway. She took out her phone and scrolled down to Raku's number and hit call. She waited as the phone rang and then Raku picked up.

"Hey Tsugumi, what's up?" Raku said on the other end of the phone

"I was just calling to let you know I won't be making it back tonight."

"Oh, Alright see you tomorrow then. Good night."

"Good night."

Tsugumi hung up the phone and looked at it a bit longer. She put her phone away and walked back to Chitoge's room and opened up the door and saw that Chitoge had picked something out for her.

Tsugumi sat down next to Chitoge " Chitoge, what would you do if you fell in love with someone but your best friend was dating that person?"

Chitoge looked over at Tsugumi remembering that moment from weeks ago when Tsugumi had confessed to Raku. "If my friend truly loved him more than I did then I would probably back off."

Tsugumi smiled "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For answering my question"

Chitoge smiled "Think nothing of it. Now let's get some sleep tomorrow's a big day."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we start our summer vacation"


	6. Chapter 6

Tsugumi woke up and stretched her arms and yawned, she looked over at Chitoge who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled and started getting dressed quietly trying not to wake up Chitoge. She walked into the hallway quietly closing the door behind her and walked to the kitchen. She started to make breakfast and went to a cabinet to look for a bowl. When she opened it she saw there was no bowl. _Huh? That's strange there's usually bowls here._ Then she remembered this was an area that Raku usually kept his bowls and she felt her face start to get hot. _I can't believe that I got that used to his house._ She found the bowls and begin to make breakfast for the Beehive gang and Chitoge. While she was making breakfast she got a call on her cellphone.

She picked it up, she could see it was from Raku. " Hey Raku, what did you need?" She said putting the phone on her shoulder so she could keep working on breakfast

Raku spoke on the other end. "Well, we got that trip today and I thought it would be nice to eat lunch together so I thought we could get together and make lunches for everyone."

"Sounds great, when do you want to meet up?"

"The train leaves at twelve so does 10:30 sound good?"

Tsugumi looked at the clock it was 9:00 " Sounds good to me"

"Alright see you then." Raku hung up.

She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket

Just as she put the phone in her pocket Chitoge walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Huh? Tsugumi what are you doing in here?"

"Making breakfast"

"Since when did you start doing that?"

"I guess since I moved over to Rakus"

Chitoge stood there and watched Tsugumi work, seeing how happy Tsugumi was brought a smile to Chitoges face. Tsugumi looked up at Chitoge

"What are you smiling about?" Tsugumi said in a playful tone

"Nothing, just watching you cook and wondering if you were this happy over at Rakus" _Did that just come out of my mouth!?_

Tsugumi felt herself start to blush "I-I mean I wasn't exactly sad over there but neither was I happy, because it meant that I only got to see you at school."

"Oh...I see"

"Breakfast is done let's go in and eat shall we?"

"I agree let's go eat."

After breakfast had finished and the plates had been washed and put away Tsugumi looked at the clock. It was 10:00 she had thirty minutes to get to Rakus house.

Tsugumi got up and started to walk towards the door and Chitoge followed her. Tsugumi put on her shoes and opened the door

"Where are you going?" Chitoge asked

"I'm going off to Rakus and I'll be there until we leave for the beach, so I'll see you there." After she said this Tsugumi left and closed the behind her.

Chitoge watched her friend go and then walked back to her room to finish packing and get ready for the trip.

Tsugumi got to Rakus house and she rang the doorbell. Tsugumi waited for a few minutes and rang it again. She heard a voice on the other side then the door opened and Raku was standing there.

"Come in"

Tsugumi entered the house and took of her shoes and followed Raku to the kitchen. Everything had been prepared and Raku went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients.

"Ready to get started?"

"Yeah" Tsugumi said as dried her hands

The two of them worked on the lunches for what seemed only a short time and they finally got them made and packed up. Raku reached up and wiped some perspiration from his forehead and looked that the clock.

"Oh crap! It's ll:45 we gotta get moving quick!" Raku said as he started rushing for the door Tsugumi following quickly behind. As they arrived at the train station they made it to the platform just as the doors closed and the train began to move.

"Shoot! Guess we have to wait for the next train." Raku said as he sat down on a bench. Tsugumi sat down next to him placing the lunches between them. Raku reached into his bag and pulled out some papers and a pencil and began to work.

Tsugumi looked over at the papers he was working on "is that the summer homework?"

"Yeah, it is I was gonna work on it during the trip but I guess since we have to wait I'll work on it now"

"If you want I can help you with it so you don't have to do it during the trip."

"That would be great thanks"

Tsugumi moved closer to him and pulled the papers closer to her so she could read them.

The two of them were just about to finish the homework when the train pulled in and they both got up and boarded the train. Once they found a seat Raku took his homework back out and Tsugumi helped him finish it.

"Thanks Tsugumi that helped quite a bit."

"No problem I'm just glad that I could help."

After that the two sat talking to each other for a bit but eventually ran out of things and they both began to sit in an uncomfortable silence for a good part of the trip. As the train was nearing it's destination it lurched causing Tsugumi to fall onto Raku. She looked and saw that her face was just inches from his and he looked down into her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She said her face getting red from being so close to him. _He smells so nice and his shirt is soft and warm._

"I-It's fine." He said his face getting red from his proximity to her_._ _She smells so nice and her skin feels so smooth and warm_.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever, eventually Tsugumi closed her eyes and started to move her mouth closer to Rakus until their mouths were almost touching. As their mouths were about to touch the train stopped and the doors opened and Tsugumis eyes popped open and they both looked over at the door and standing outside waiting for them was Chitoge. They all stared at each other for a second and then Tsugumi and Raku separated from each other and got off the train. The three of them walked together in silence all the way to the hotel where they were saying.

"Where are the others." Raku asked

"They're down at the beach they should be getting back shortly." Chitoge answered

"So why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to come meet you two since you didn't catch the train and you two were the people I wanted to spend my time with most."

Raku was about to speak up when the door opened and the others walked in.

"Rakuuuu!" Marika yelled as she ran toward him, she jumped getting ready to hug onto him but Tsugumi grabbed her and kept her from getting to him.

"Not so fast, leave him alone..he just got in."

Shuu moved to Rakus side and put his arm around Rakus shoulders and whispered to him "so..did anything happen with just you two on the train."

"What!? Of course not!" Raku said in a hushed tone.

"Enough of this, we should all just go to bed, so who's sleeping where?" Tsugumi said dropping Marika

Everyone looked around at each other. Everyone had their preferences on who they wanted to room with so they decided to draw numbers from a hat. Ruri and Shuu got paired up, Kosaki and Marika got paired up, and Raku and Chitoge got paired up. Tsugumi stood off to the side since she was the one left out. Raku looked over at Chitoge and she nodded.

"Hey Tsugumi."

Tsugumi looked over at Raku. "You can room with us..if you want."

Tsugumis face lit up "That would be great!"

Everyone headed off to their rooms to settle down for the night and the three of them walked to their room and laid down to rest. Raku and Tsugumi fell asleep quickly but Chitoge had trouble sleeping replaying the event that had occurred over and over in her mind. Eventually she drifted off to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Chitoge woke up and the sun was shining through the windows. Chitoge sat up and looked around and saw that Tsugumi and Raku were gone. Chitoge got up and walked into the next room and saw Tsugumi and Raku sitting together at the table.

"What are you guys doing up?" Chitoge asked as she sat down at the table.

"We're just used to getting up this early." Raku answered

"What are you doing up this early?" Tsugumi asked

"I just woke up and saw you two were gone." Chitoge answered rubbing her eyes.

The three of them sat and talked for a while. Slowly the others began to wake up and come into the main room and eventually they were all gathered.

"Did everyone sleep well?" Kosaki asked out loud. Everyone replied with a "yeah" or an "okay."

"Well, what should we do first?" Chitoge asked the group

"I think before we start doing anything, we should all get some breakfast." Raku said and the group got up and went to go get breakfast. Everyone sat a table together, as everyone was talking Kosaki looked over at Chitoge who was poking around her plate looking upset about something. She decided she would ask her about it later. After everyone finished they all decided they would go down to the beach and eat dinner down there.

Raku and Shuu were the first ones down at the beach since it took them the least time to change clothes.

"This is great. The beach, the waves and ALL THE GIRLS!" Shuu said throwing his arms in the air. Shuu placed his hands on his hips and looked at all the girls in their swimsuits "isn't it glorious Raku?"

Raku was about to answer when he heard someone shouting. "RAKKKUUUUU!" He looked up and saw Marie running towards him. The rest of the girls were behind her walking towards him and shuu. Marie lunged and latched onto Raku and didn't show any signs of letting go. Chitoge walked up behind her and plucked her off of Raku.

Marie turned towards Chitoge "Why do you have to be so mean?" Chitoge didn't say anything and walked past her. Later everyone was talking and playing on the beach, Kosaki looked over at Chitoge who was sitting off to the side and seemed distracted and zoned out. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and a nice breeze is blowing." Kosaki said looking up to the blue cloudless sky.

"Kosaki, Do you like Raku?" Chitoge asked

Kosaki visibly recoiled at the question. "I-I think he's a real nice guy. He always seem willing to help others even if it's inconvenient for him. And he's always there to brighten up a cloudy day." She said while looking at Raku, a slight smile at her face.

Chitoge stared at Raku who was with Tsugumi, her eyes vacant and unfocused. Kosaki looked over at Chitoge a worried expression on her face. _What happened between the three of them yesterday_? Kosaki thought to herself still looking at Chitoge._ Maybe I'll ask Raku and Tsugumi_. Later that night after everyone had finished eating, Kosaki walked over to Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi can I speak to you alone" Kosaki asked.

_I wonder what this is about?_ Tsugumi thought to herself "Sure" she said as she got up and brushed herself off. The two of them walked a good distance away from where the others sat.

"Tsugumi, what happened between you Raku and Chitoge yesterday" Kosaki said.

Memories of yesterday came flashing back to Tsugumi. "What are you talking about? Tsugumi asked.

"Well, ever since Chitoge came back from meeting you guys at the train station she seems...distracted somehow." Kosaki said.

_Has she really? She always seems so cheerful when shes around me. I guess I haven't been paying that much attention to her since we've gotten here. _"I guess I didn't notice it, but now that you mention it she was acting kind of odd today. I'll talk to her when we get back to the hotel and see if I can figure it out."

Kosaki smiled " Thank you so much! If you can figure it out it would help me out a lot."

They both walked back to others who were getting ready to go back to the hotel. As the others started towards the hotel Tsugumi stopped Chitoge.

"Can we talk for a second?" Tsugumi asked. Raku stopped and turned to look back at Tsugumi and Chitoge "Are you two coming?" He asked. "Go ahead without us we'll catch up." Tsugumi answered.

Raku turned and started walking to the hotel, Tsugumi waited until he was out of sight to speak again.

"Are you alright?" She asked Chitoge.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" She answered.

"Kosaki talked to me and told me you had been acting strange, does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

Chitoge looked at Tsugumi "Of course not."

"Then...Could I talk to you about something?" Tsugumi asked her voice growing small.

"Of course, you can talk to me about anything."

"Well..you see..I think I'm in love with Raku, and I know you two are dating so I would never try to do anything to get between you and him, I just don't know what came over me yesterday, I'm sorry." Tsugumi said, looking at the ground with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I know you wouldn't." Chitoge said as she pulled Tsugumi into an embrace. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel before the other start to wonder where we are."

"Yeah, let's go."

Chitoge started to walk back to the hotel but Tsugumi stood there for a moment.

"Chitoge." Tsugumi called out. Chitoge turned around to look at Tsugumi. "Thank you..for understanding that is."

"Yeah, it's no problem at all, that's what friends are for right?" Chitoge said as she turned back to walk towards the hotel. Tsugumi began to follow her. Tsugumi and Chitoge didn't talk the whole way back, there was nothing left to say.

_What should I do_? Chitoge thought to herself. _I can't fight the feelings that I have for Raku, but I don't want to see Tsugumi hurt_. Her face was one of deep sadness but as she reached the hotel, she saw Raku and Kosaki waiting at the door and she put on her best smile and joined the others inside.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys. Just haven't really had the motivation to write on this for a while. I've been planning so many others in my head before I even finished this one, so I'm sorry if these next few chapters seem rushed since I'm trying to wrap this up. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you all when I post the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Raku awoke and sat up on his futon, he looked over and saw Tsugumi and Chitoge still sleeping soundly. He got up and tiptoed over to the door that went into the main room, he opened the door and stepped through. No one was up yet so he sat down at the table and thought about the last few days. He thought about that day when he and Tsugumi missed the train. He thought about how her hair smelled and he thought about their final moment on the train. As he sat thinking he heard the door open, he looked over to see Tsugumi enter.

"What are you doing up?" Tsugumi asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

_She looks so cute when she's sleepy_ Raku thought to himself "I woke up so I decided to come out here and sit for awhile.

She looked at the clock "We don't have to be up for awhile yet, why don't you go back to bed?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine I don't feel that tired"

"Well, if you're going to stay up then I'll stay up with you to keep you company" She said yawning.

"You don't have to do that why don't you go back to bed, you look pretty tired."

"No, I'm fine" She said her head starting to nod

"Come on, you're going to bed" Raku said as he got up. He walked over to her and slipped his arm under her knees and placed his other arm on her back picking her up. By the time they got back to the room she was asleep and Raku carefully laid her back down on the futon. Raku left the room and went back to the main room and sat back down at the table. Raku laid his dead down on the table, he lay thinking about Tsugumi and after a few minutes drifted to sleep a slight smile showing on his face. Later he woke up and a blanket was laid on top of him, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. He spotted a note on the table he picked it up and read it.

_Raku, we all headed into town catch up with us later there's no hurry we plan on being out all day so take your time_. _Just give one of us a call and they'll tell you where we are. See ya._

Raku went back to his room and got dressed, afterwards he left the hotel. Once he got into town he looked at his phone and hovered over Kosaki's number for a bit and then scrolled down to Tsugumis number and hit call. The phone rang three times and went to voicemail, Raku tried one more time to call her but the same thing happened. Raku hung up and tried to call Kosaki but couldn't reach her either. _Great, how am I supposed to find them if I can't reach them. _He started walking through the town stopping at all the places he thought they would stop. He'd been walking for a couple of hours when he spotted Tsugumi she seemed to be looking for something her hand was above her eyes to block out the sun.

"Tsugumi!" Raku called out running up to her waving his hand. She turned toward him and smiled when she saw him and began waving her hand back at him. Raku stopped in front of her.

"Where is everyone I tried to call you and when you didn't pick up I tried to call Kosaki but she didn't pick up either."

Tsugumi looked at her phone she tried to turn it on but the screen stayed black. "Oops I guess I didn't even realize it was dead. As for the others I don't know where they are, we were all walking together and I stopped to look at this really cute dog..." She trailed off as she entered a dreamy state. "Tsugumi" Raku reached out and touched her on the shoulder. When he touched her she popped out of her state and let out another yelp. "I'm sorry I just got lost in thought." She said recomposing herself. "Anyway when I turned around they were gone so I started looking for them and that's when I found you."

"Do you have any idea where they could have went?" He asked

"well, we were on our way to eat, come on I remember where we were going to eat at follow me." Tsugumi said taking his hand and walking off in the direction of the restaurant dragging Raku with her. Raku felt his face get warm and he looked down at their hands.

_I'm supposed to be in a relationship with Chitoge,but why can't I helping feeling this way when I'm with Tsugumi_?

They reached the restaurant and were about to enter. "Um..Could you let go of my hand now?" Raku asked. Tsugumi blinked and then looked down at her hand which was holding on to his and she blinked again.

She quickly let go his hand feeling her face get hot. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I did that I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's fine, let's go in and see if we can find the others." Raku said walking into the restaurant, She followed him in and he stopped to talk to one of the employees.

Tsugumi looked down at her hand_ what was I thinking grabbing his hand like that...But his hand was war. _She looked back up when Raku finished talking with the employee.

"Well, seems we just missed them and they don't have any clue where they might have gone. So do you just wanna go get something to eat?"

"Get something to eat? Just the t-two of us?" She said feeling her face getting hot again.

"Well, yeah I mean you and me haven't ate yet and since the others ran off I don't think they'll be coming with us."

"S-sure." They waitress showed them to their table, once they were seated they ordered their drinks then the waitress left to get them. Raku looked over at Tsugumi who was fidgeting in her seat. With all of the hustle and bustle of trying to find their friends this was the first time he had gotten a good look at her. She was wearing a light blue dress that complimented her hair and made the color of her eyes shine.

Tsugumi looked at him. "What are _you_ staring at?" she said in a irritated tone.

"I've just noticed how cute you look today." He said with a warm smile

Tsugumis face became a deep red "s-shut up, I _am not _cute!" She looked around seeing that people were staring because of her sudden outburst, she took a deep breath and lowered her voice. "I'm a trained asssassin for the beehive gang..." Her eyes lowered and she grew silent.

"So you think just because you work for the beehive gang that you can't be cute?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember I've dressed, acted and lived like a boy so I guess I never really knew how to act like a girl. At least...not until I met you."

As she finished her sentence the waitress returned to take their orders, after their orders were taken and a few moments later their food arrived. They ate in silence and after they finished they paid the bill and left the restaurant.

"It's starting to get late I think we should head to the beach and wait for the others there besides they're probably at the hotel anyway." Raku said as he began to head towards the beach.

"Shouldn't we go meet up with the others at the hotel then? So that way we'll all be with each other for the fireworks tonight?"

"I suppose you're right let's get going then."

They arrived at the hotel, the rest of them were sitting in the main room. They began to talk about the events of the day. Chitoge remained silent while the others spoke. Kosaki looked over at Chitoge her face betraying her worry.

"Is something wrong Kosaki?" Raku asked

Kosaki made a surprised sound "o-of course not!" She let out a nervous laugh. "Shouldn't we get going if we want to get good spots for the fireworks tonight."

The group agreed so they set off to find a spot to watch the firework show. Kosaki started to walk beside Chitoge and began to speak softly so that the others wouldn't over hear them.

"Are you okay Chitoge?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty down yesterday."

_Kosaki noticed? Did any of the others notice? _"Oh it's nothing, I've just had a few things on my mind lately. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Kosaki looked at her with a worried expression. "Okay, but if there's anything you want to talk to me about then please don't hesitate."

They continued to walk until they reached the beach. There were already a lot of other people here but they were able to find a spot where all of them could sit and watch comfortably. The boys set up a a volleyball net, after it was set up they all played a couple games. As it grew darker they put the net away and brought out the grill to start preparing food.

Tsugumi walked over to Raku. "Before you start cooking there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, can we please go somewhere else?"

"Sure, let's go over to the pier it's a few minutes walk from here." Raku went to go get someone to take over for him. Kosaki watched the two of them leave but didn't think anything of it.

After they reached the pier they both sat on the edge feet dangling towards the water. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about.?"

"I wanted to talk about my feelings for you."

Back with the group the food was about ready and the fireworks were about to begin. As the rest of them lay a blanket on the ground Shu was looking for Raku and Tsugumi.

"Has anyone seen those two?"

"I saw them walking towards the pier not too long ago." Kosaki said

"Alright, well I'll go get them you guys just wait here."

Before Shuu could leave Chitoge spoke up "I'll go get them, looks like still have some more cooking to do." Before another word could be said Chitoge left to fetch them. In just a few minutes she could see them sitting on the pier , they appeared to be talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you want to say?"

Tsugumi stood up and Raku stood up with her. "I wanted to say that...I..I think I'm in love with you."

"I see..." That was all Raku could say.

"Do you..not feel the same way?" Tsugumi said her eyes starting to glisten.

"I can't say that I do..but I can't say that I don't, we haven't know each other that long and I need to keep my cover with Chitoge.."

"I know all this but it I can't deny what I'm feeling..I know it sounds selfish but I love you Raku, I want to be with you."

"Like I said I can't necessarily return the feelings but I think I'm willing to give this a shot." With these words he brought his lips to hers and they locked in a passionate kiss.

At the time of their kiss the fireworks began to go off behind creating a silhouette. Chitoge stood frozen in place by the image that lay before her. She stood for a few moments longer and she then she began to run..run as far away as she possibly could all she left behind was a trail of tears in the sand.

Authors Note: Thank you all for who have stayed with me and have been patient I just kinda started to lose interest. But I'm going to try to start working on this and other fanfics here soon so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chitoge returned to the group her eyes red and puffy from crying. Kosaki yelled out to her " Where have you been the fireworks are over and the foods cold." Chitoge just looked towards her then kept walking. When Chitoge reached the hotel she went to her room she changed clothes and got into bed. She lay there for a few moments and then she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kosaki."

Chitoge sat up "The doors unlocked."

The door opened and Kosaki stepped through the door closing it once she was inside. She had a plate of food in her hands. She set the plate of food down on the table and walked over to where Chitoge sat.

"What's wrong?" Kosaki asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing."

"Come on, you can talk to me I know something's bothering you."

Chitoge gave a hint of a smile " Thank you for worrying about me, but I'd rather not talk about it and please don't tell Tsugumi or Raku about this I wouldn't want them to worry about me."

Kosaki returned the smile and laid a hand on Chitoges shoulder "Okay, I really think it would do you good to talk about it but I understand." With that Kosaki got up and walked out of the room leaving Chitoge in silence.

When Kosaki returned to the beach Tsugumi and Raku had returned, they appeared to be holding hands. _Is that what happened_? Kosaki finally reached the group.

"We were just packing up did you take the food to Chitoge?" Shuu said as he was rolling up the blanket.

"Yeah I did."

"Oh, is something wrong with Chitoge?" Raku asked

"Oh, no she's fine she just said she wasn't feeling well and went to lay down." Kosaki said laughing nervously.

"Hmm, perhaps I had better go check on her." Tsugumi said

_If something happened between them I don't think she'd want to see them_ "Oh, don't worry about it she's sleeping right now. Anyways, where were you two? You missed the fireworks."

"We were at the pier, we just sat there and talked for a few minutes." Raku looked at Tsugumi fondly.

"It seems you two did more than just talked." Shuu said slyly puckering his lips

Tsugumi blushed and looked down at her feet. "Well, by the end of our talk we decided that were going to try dating." Raku said blushing.

Kosaki froze. _They're dating_!? _Chitoge must of seen them, so that's what happened. _How can you two be dating don't you have to be with Chitoge for the sake of your families!?

"I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead" Raku said rubbing the back of his head. " I guess I'll have to figure something out."

Shuu put his arm around Kosaki "Why are you getting so flustered about them dating? Shuu got a sly grin on his face "could it be that you want to be with Raku?"

Kosakis face turned a bright red " o..of course not! I just don't think this is a smart idea, what will happen when their parents find out?"

"Like I said I'll deal with that when we get there let's just pack up and get back to the hotel." Raku said finishing this discussion.

After that they finished packing everything up and headed back to the hotel. When they got back to the hotel everyone gathered in Shuus room. While the rest of the group was unwinding Kosaki got up to go to Rakus room.

"Where are you going?" Tsugumi asked.

Kosaki paused "I'm going to go check on Chitoge."

Tsugumi stood up. "I'll come with you."

"No, it's fine I can do it."

"If Chitoge is sick then it's my responsibility to take care of her if she's sick."

Kosaki didn't know how to argue against it "okay, let's go."

Kosaki and Tsugumi walked towards chitoges room in silence, _I hope Chitoge doesn't get mad at me because I brought Tsugumi with me. Sh...She'll understand right, it couldn't be helped._

Tsugumi's voice suddenly penetrated the silence "is something wrong?"

Kosaki yelped "n..nothing at all! So you and Raku huh, I sure was surprised." Kosaki laughed nervously.

Tsugumi stared at her for a moment "Hmm" Tsugumi shrugged " I know I was surprised when I first met him I thought to myself, how can a guy like that be dating Chitoge, but as time went on I began to see what she saw in him, I mean I feel like I can just be myself around him."

Kosaki smiled remember that she had thought that about him many times herself. As Kosaki was about to respond they reached Chitoge's room. Kosaki knocked on the door, she opened the door when she heard Chitoge respond. They both entered the room, Kosaki saw the plate she had left for her was gone and Tsugumi marched over to Chitoge.

"Why aren't you resting?"

Chitoge glanced over at Kosaki who looked down as if to say sorry. " I wasn't that tired so I didn't just wanna sit in bed."

"If you're sick you need to rest." Tsugumi walked over to Chitoge and put her forehead to hers "well you don't seem to have a fever so I guess it's fine. But honestly Chitoge if you didn't feel well you should have told me."

"Well...I didn't know where you were so I just went to lie down."

Tsugumi's face flushed a little " yeah, sorry about that."

The silence stretched on and Kosaki spoke up "so, that food was great right Chitoge?"

Chitoge looked over at her and smiled "Yeah, it was pretty good."

Tsugumi sat down next to Chitoge " I guess that Shuu isn't so worthless after all."

"He may be able to cook but he's still just a hopeless pervert." Chitoge said with a smile.

Tsugumi tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't keep it contained. Chitoge began laughing shorty after, the two of them sat together laughing. Kosaki looked at them a blissful look on her face, Tsugumi looked at Kosaki.

"What's with the look?"

"Huh?"

"That look on your face."

"Oh, I didn't realize I had a look on my face. I was just thinking of how close you two are."

Tsugumi put her arm around Chitoge's shoulder. "We've been close for as long as I can remember."

Chitoge got up "we're leaving tomorrow aren't we? We should get packing so we're ready to go in the morning."

Tsugumi got up "I guess you're right, alright let's go get packed, we'll see you in the morning Kosaki."

Kosaki looked at Chitoge and smiled "Mhm, I'll see you both in the morning. Good night." With that Kosaki left and closed the door behind her. Kosaki put her back on the door _I hope they're friendship lasts with this between them, I would hate to see either of them hurt. I've got to do my best to help them._


End file.
